Dios bendiga siempre nuestro amor
by Jessie'Snape
Summary: Si ella me llegara a faltar me moriría y no tardara en suceder, ella se ira pronto, yo no sé qué sera de mi sin ella, me tiene enamorado hasta los huesos, y aunque ella no lo sepa, lo intento, se lo demuestro cada vez que le hago el amor, tal vez no lo nota, pero si me pidiera la luna en un frasco se la daría, no me importaría lo que tuviera que hacer.


Bueno regrese con una pequeña historia…

Solo va a ser de un solo capitulo espero les guste mucho está inspirada en una canción llamada "Dios bendiga nuestro amor" de un artista llamado Marco Antonio Solís, espero les guste me encanto esta canción para esta pareja…

Bueno ya saben no…

Todo pertenece a nuestra amada autora que hoy cumple años…

ESTO VA DEDICADO A ELLA…  
FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS J.K ROWLING, gracias por darnos la mejor infancia que alguien pueda tener.  
Y TAMBIEN FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS A NUESTRO NIÑO QUE VIVIO, FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS HARRY

La letra de la canción está en negrita

A leer.

Hasta Pronto

….

**Y llegaste tú  
cuando del amor me sentía olvidado  
y en mi alma había dolor  
y vi en tu mirar esa claridad,  
de tu voz oí palabras llenas de verdad.**

Y llego ella, sin mas ni menos, jamas pensé que me llegaría a enamorar de ella pero ahora me siento completo su amor me hace sentir asi, y en mi alma ya no hay más dolor, ella llego para curarme para salvarme, yo me sentía olvidado, me sentía que era un fantasma de este gran castillo, pero ahora cada vez que veo sus ojos siento que todo el mundo es perfecto, todo lugar es ideal si ella está en él, me enamoro, y no sé qué le paso a aquel murciélago de las mazmorras, ella me hace sentir diferente, claro solo con ella con los demás sigo siendo un maldito, pero con ella no puedo, quito la coraza de mi corazón y llego a él, y aunque para ella solo sea una aventura y nada más para mi ella es el amor de mi vida, mi nombre en sus labios suena perfecto. Ella es perfecta.

**Luego despertó mi gran ilusión  
y abrí el equipaje que guardé en mi corazón,  
era aquel amor que a nadie entregué  
porque eras tú a quien yo siempre esperé.**

Llego ella y me di cuenta del porque el destino me quito a Lily, del por qué no estuve con ella, me di cuenta que mi amor siempre tendría que estar reservado solo para ella, a nadie lo entregue porque era para ella, porque me di cuenta que ella es la mujer que siempre soñé encontrar en Lily, y que ella hizo que Lily no exista más, si no como un buen recuerdo y nada más, su hijo ahora está a salvo y yo feliz aunque sé que en cualquier momento se ira y aunque no quiero que se vaya no puedo obligarla.

**Gracias por hacerme tan feliz,  
porque contigo no sé qué es sufrir,  
que sería de mí en esta vida sin ti... sin ti.**

Gracias a ella mi vida es todo felicidad, no sé qué es llorar con ella, ya no recuerdo lo que es sufrir, porque con ella mi vida es perfecta, solo sé que si ella me llegara a faltar me moriría y no tardara en suceder, ella se ira pronto, yo no sé qué sería de mi sin ella, me tiene enamorado hasta los huesos, y aunque ella no lo sepa intento, se lo demuestro cada vez que le hago el amor, tal vez no lo nota, pero si me pidiera la luna en un frasco se la daría, no me importaría lo que tuviera que hacer.

**Que Dios bendiga siempre a nuestro amor,  
que exista siempre a nuestro alrededor  
conforme pasa el tiempo más te amo  
porque tú me enseñaste su valor.**

Con ella por fin se lo que es amar, yo solo le pido a dios que nunca me separe de ella, a Merlín, a Zeus, a quien sea pero quiero estar lo que me reste de vida con ella, ella me enseño lo que es amar hasta con la respiración, soy feliz con ella, nunca pude imaginar ser más feliz.

Estoy sentado en mi despacho y la escucho entrar, y ahí está asomándose por la puerta a ver si puede entrar, yo solo le sonrió, una sonrisa que solo es para ella, para nadie más. Entra y llega a sentarse en mis piernas y me da un beso en los labios.

-Hola-me dice con una sonrisa y viéndome a los ojos con esos pilares café que me encantan.  
-Hola, ¿Qué haciendo por aquí?-me hago el disimulado, como si no lo supiera  
-Vine a recoger mi trabajo-me dice sonriendo, pongo cara de confusión- no seas tonto- dice y empieza a reír su risa es como música perfecta para mis oídos- hubieras visto tu cara Sev, obvio que vine a verte -me dice y me da otro beso aunque demasiado tierno, no sé porque, pero así lo sentí empieza a tornarse más pasional

**Luego despertó mi gran ilusión  
y abrí el equipaje que guardé en mi corazón,  
era aquel amor que a nadie entregué  
porque eras tú a quien yo siempre esperé.**

Se despega de mí viéndome a los ojos.  
-te amo Hermione, no sabes cuánto-pensé, no se lo dije, sería mi ruina sé que ella no me ama.  
Me sonríe y se me queda viendo, me quede pensando en cómo sería mi vida si ella me amara, si ella me correspondiera

-¿En qué piensas Severus?- me dice ladeando la cabeza  
-En nada-digo mintiendo, si claro como si no se me diera  
-¿Seguro?-me dice acercándose más a mí, cerca de mis labios, no puedo evitar cerrar los ojos, se baja de mí y se para, va directo a la puerta de mi habitación y me sonríe seductoramente, y está bien me deja idiota con esa sonrisita, así que no perdí el tiempo me pare y fui con ella, y esa noche le hice el amor, su regalo de graduación, si claro, al otro día se graduaba por fin junto con sus alcornoques amigos.

Mientras le hacia el amor me desvivía por hacerle sentir lo especial que era para mí, lo mucho que la amaba, mientras entraba y salía de ella la besaba por todo lugar donde alcanzara, la acariciaba hasta donde mi posición me lo permitía, sus suspiros y gemidos era música para mis oídos, me encantaba saber que era yo quien le provoca eso, me encantaba saber que yo era quien la acariciaba como a ella le gustaba, aunque tal vez saliendo del colegio ya no sería yo, me consumía de celos, pero mientras la tenía me encargaba de amarla.

**Gracias por hacerme tan feliz,  
porque contigo no sé qué es sufrir,  
que sería de mí en esta vida sin ti... sin ti.**

-Ahhh Ahhh- sus gemidos silenciosos en mi oído me encantaban, estábamos a punto de llegar y sin querer, no pude evitarlo tanto tiempo guardándolo, deje que llegara y después me vine dentro de ella

-Dios Te amo Hermione, te amo- dije sin pensar cuando termine dentro de ella, me hacía feliz estar con ella y tomarla, que fuera mía, después reaccione sentí que el mundo se me venía abajo, sabría que se burlaría de mí, escuche su risa y me separe de ella  
-¿Qué haces Severus espera?-dijo cuando vio que me empezó a vestir, vi su cara de confundida  
-Nada, me voy a tomar el aire-dije un poco a penado y enojado, se burló de mí, pero que idiota es obvio- que idiota fui, perdón por enamorarme de ti, sigue con tu vida tranquila no pasa nada, feliz graduación Hermione

**Que Dios bendiga siempre a nuestro amor,  
que exista siempre a nuestro alrededor  
conforme pasa el tiempo más te amo  
porque tú me enseñaste su valor.**

****-SEVERUS SNAPE DETENTE-me dijo muy enojada cuando vio que me iba al abrir la puerta, realmente me espanto jamás la había visto así cuando voltee la tenía atrás de mi con la sabana envuelta  
-¿Qué? ¿Te quieres burlar de mí?  
-Estás loco ¿Qué te hace pensar eso? , sí que estás loco pero eres mi loco, Severus…-me dijo sonriendo- yo también te amo  
No pude creer lo que escuchaba, me amaba, me amaba como yo a ella, solo sonreí y me acerque a abrazarla, y sin poder evitarlo salieron unas cuantas lágrimas y corrieron por mis mejillas, soy feliz completamente, ella me ama y nadie me la quitara

-Ron se me declaro-me dijo y me despegue de ella, no puede ser ¿acaso le dijo que quería estar con él?- le dije que me había enamorado de alguien más, que yo no podía corresponderle, si me lo hubiera dicho cuando empezó el año tal vez estaría con él, pero no, ya no puedo, él lo acepto, yo solo quiero estar contigo Severus, no sabía cómo decírtelo, pero te amo con todo mi ser, cada fibra de mi es tuya, soy feliz cuando estoy contigo, pensé que me dejarías cuando te lo dijera y pensaba decírtelo hoy pero me ganaste, jamás pensé que tú también me amaras- me dijo mientras me limpiaba el rostro, solo sonreí y la bese, por fin, era mía, solo mía y no la dejaría ir nunca.

-Gracias Hermione, gracias por hacerme tan feliz  
-Te amo Severus, te amo como nunca pensé amar a nadie  
-Y yo a ti nena, te amo Hermione

No puedo creer como empezó todo, por un simple tropezón cuando estaba castigada y por querer salvarla de un buen golpe cayó encima de mí y sin querer nos besamos y de ahí una cosa llego a la otra y ahora, está conmigo amándome como yo a ella. Ahora estaría con ella, lucharíamos juntos por nuestro amor, por estar junto, solo le pido a dios que me deje estar con ella.

**Que Dios bendiga siempre a nuestro amor,  
que exista siempre a nuestro alrededor  
conforme pasa el tiempo más te amo  
porque tú me enseñaste su valor.**

ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO, DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS, GRACIAS POR LEER

HASTA PRONTO

BY: J'S


End file.
